


Even if words turn into monochrome

by Lila_of_the_Moon



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Lila_of_the_Moon
Summary: They both know Ryota can be easily provoked, and sometimes that can lead to not so beautiful scenarios. Ken knows all about it.
Relationships: Sakuraba Ryouta/Yaegashi Kensuke
Kudos: 12





	Even if words turn into monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my brain for coming up with this when I really just wanted fluff ??  
> I watched the Alive Stage ep 1 lately and I found it funny how Ryota wants to throw hands with people that mess with his friends. Then I wondered how would it actually be if he did it for real and what if it was a habit given his personality.

_“Stay still, I’ll be back in a second.”_

Ryota didn’t look up, but he could define by ear the exact moment Ken stepped out of his room, and that’s when he let himself grunt at the burning pain from his side as he adjusted his position on the bed.

As promised Kensuke didn’t take long to come back and shut the door behind him. Swift on his feet, he laid the dorm’s - first aid - box on the bed in between the two of them, painting a scene that in his mind he unwillingly admits is not new.

Ryota doesn’t dare to look up, and he knows he doesn’t need to. Even without looking at his partner’s face he knows exactly what kind of expression he’s wearing, and that makes him feel even worse.

_“Ryo, turn this way.”_ With a soft sigh, he asks the beaten up blond to cooperate, while with a pure white cotton cloud Ken cleans out the red scratch on Ryota’s cheek.

He still won’t meet his eyes and the sight makes Ken’s heart clench in his chest; all he wishes is to hug the smaller guy as tight as he can and make him forget all the pain.

Ryota is pretty accustomed to the burning of the disinfectant by now, but the silence surrounding them still reveals when he flinches a couple of times at the coldness of it.

_“Did you win?”_ applying a discreet bandaid on the wound Ken asks with a little smile. No need to scold him again, he knew Ryota himself knew that what he did was not right. He knew Ryota himself knew he was too quick in picking up fights. He knew Ryota was slowly trying to change. He knew he just needed more time and someone to trust him.

Ryota replied with a simple nod, his sight locked to the floor while trying to more cover his body with the long coat he was still wearing, hoping Ken wouldn’t notice while he was busily tying up the kit he just used. And so it seemed, as he hummed at himself, standing up from the bed and offering his hand to Ryo to do the same.  
  
Relieved that he was just now able to hide his other injury, Ryota looked up for the first time since he entered the room and couldn’t help but slightly smile back at the other, even if just a little bit. He extended his hand to accept the help, but as soon as Ken started pulling him up, the pain on his side hit him like a million needles on fire.   
  
“ _Ah--_ ” a small scream died in his throat as he fell back on the bed, the hand that Ken kindly took in his own, now desperately holding his pained side; so much for being able to hide it.

Ken rushed to sit beside him again, throwing back the first aid kit on the bed as well.

_“Ryo?! Let me see! Now!!”_ he commanded, almost yelling at the other as he otherwise slowly moved the other’s hands and coat to reveal a not so good looking stain of blood on his shirt.   
  
He did have a faint suspicion that the other was hiding something else besides that little scratch on his face, but he hoped to be wrong. Just he knew the other even better than he thought he did. Amusing.

He would lie if he didn’t admit though that it did make him feel a little angry that he still tried to hide such a thing from him, but nothing good would come from voicing that now, they both knew.  
Sighing again, Ken placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, his eyes looking in vain for contact. The other's were tightly shut, unclear if because of the pain or shame.

  
_“Ryo… can I lift your shirt?”_ in another situation Ryo would turn around and yell at him, but that evening all that met the request was silence. Ken took that as a -yes- and started slowly to uncover the wound.   
  
He had to hold his breath at the sight, and Ryota probably did as well, but for a different kind of shock. It wasn’t as bad as the stain seemed to let out, but the cut was still big enough to make Ken wonder just how was the other been able to hide it until now. Also not something he could treat with a simple first-aid kit. The bleeding was definitely not as bad as it seemed to be earlier, but the cut was still open enough to ask for more professional attention. To himself, he thought " _oh no, you didn’t win at all"._

_“This… Ryo, this is something that needs attention at the hospital, we need--”_   
_  
_ _“No!_ ” he was cut off when the other suddenly turned his way, causing himself more pain, which he gave up now on hiding, unveiling his unstable breath.   
_“We can’t.. we can’t have a story like this to dirty Growth’s name.._ ” as he spoke his voice gradually became softer. 

_“We talked about this already... Too many times...”_

Ken stared at the other for a few moments before saying anything, wondering if he just imagined the other's voice crack a little at the end. Ryota's eyes were begging him to understand again like he always did.  
 _“So I suppose you don’t want the others to find out either…”_

At this, Ryota only stared back, but Ken could swear his eyes were actually watering up just a little bit, and it probably wasn’t because of the pain.

With a theatrical annoyed sound, Ken rolled his eyes but smiled a second later as he carefully got hold of Ryo’s hands, making him hold his own shirt out of the way.  
  
While rustling through the near kit box again, he added: _“You owe me yet another box of tangerines, you know that right?”_   
  
Ryo’s heart felt suddenly lighter, as if Ken was once again able to magically cancel all the pressure the room was holding between kind walls.   
He answered with the tiniest smile _“Of course.”_   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Really wrote this on a whim late in the evening.  
> Why do I always make my boys suffer, I don't even know, they deserve better, I'm so sorry.


End file.
